Pieces of Life
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Howard/Bucky - "Je rêve, ou vous faites la tête, Mr Stark ?" "Je ne fais pas la tête. Certains rituels sont trop sacrés pour être brisés, c'est tout."


Titre : Pieces of life

Fandom : Capitain America, First Avenger

Pairing : Howard Stark/Bucky Barnes

Rating : K+

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi =(.

Hey, oui parce que, je vous jure, quand Howard a embrassé une de ses assistantes avant de présenter sa voiture sans roue, le scénario m'a sauté aux yeux xD. J'aime bien Howard. Etrangement plus que Tony Stark (aka Iron Man), et puis, cette histoire d'embrasser quelqu'un avant de faire une démonstration me démangeait alors... x'D. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie au genre All-Dialogues (hum, j'ai l'impression que Captain America est mon fandom d'essais, ha ha ha), le rythme est rapide mais bon. C'était sympa à écrire en tout cas ! =).

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

x

**PIECES OF LIFE**

x

**1.**

-Ce laboratoire n'est pas un zoo, Peggy."

-Il ne s'agit que d'une personne, Mr Stark. Et du bras droit de Steve, qui plus est."

-Une personne, puis deux, et ensuite ce sera le commando au complet ! Je ne suis pas contre la présence de jolies jeunes femme entre ces murs, mais des hommes puants et..."

-Ah, les voilà. Steve, Sergent Barnes, bonjour. Sergent, je vous présente..."

-Howard Stark, pour vous servir. James Barnes, c'est bien ça ? J'ai beaucoup,_ beaucoup_ entendu parler de vous."

-Ah ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai toujours été un modèle d'admiration pour Steve, ha ha ha."

-_Bucky_ !"

-Vraiment ? Les rumeurs qui courent sur vous sont plutôt... _physiques_, pourtant."

-...C'est flatteur, mais je pense que vous pouvez lâcher ma main, maintenant."

[…]

-Et voilà ma toute dernière création, le JetStark."

-C'est aussi impressionnant que mon bouclier. Pas vrai Bucky ?"

-J'ose espérer qu'il fonctionne mieux que cette voiture volante."

-Une démonstration, peut-être ? Peggy, appuyez sur le bouton de cette télécommande là-bas, voulez-vous ? Merci. J'aurai besoin d'un volontaire... Sergent Barnes ?"

-Pourquoi f... _humpf_ !"

-Merci. Le JetStark est basé sur la même énergie que les armes que vous nous avez rapportées. Comme vous pouvez le constater…"

-…Est-ce qu'il vient de m'embrasser ? Steve, répond-moi."

-…Je crois… ?"

-Sur la _bouche_ ?"

-…Je crois…"

-Pourquoi un baiser si c'est pour s'essuyer la bouche, après..."

-Peggy, je ne pense pas que soit ça, le plus choquant, dans cette histoire."

.

**2.**

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, Peggy ? Un soldat, deux soldats... et puis tout le commando qui va avec."

-Le Colonel Phillips tient à ce que ce squad soit parfaitement équipé, Mr Stark."

-Il n'empêche que j'avais raison. Ah, Sergent Barnes. Quel plaisir de vous revoir."

-Merci... je suppose."

-…C'est moi ou je sens une certaine tension dans l'air ?"

-La ferme, Dugan."

-_Hum_, et si nous passions à ces armes, Mr Stark ?"

-Bien sûr, Peggy. Sergent Barnes, vous permettez ?"

-Quoi ? Mai-_humpf _!"

-…_Je rêve, ou il vient de l'embrasser_ ?"

-Jackie, et si tu parlais anglais pour changer ?"

-Je ne savais pas que t'étais de ce bord là, Bucky..."

-La ferme, Dugan ! C'est lui, pas moi !"

-Hah, tu deviens répétitif."

[…]

-Excusez-moi, Mr Stark. Je peux vous parler une minute ?"

-Bien sûr, Steve. Vous revenez d'une mission ?"

-Oui, ma demande est assez pressante. Je voulais savoir si... enfin, ce n'est pas que je juge, cela ne me dérange pas du tout que vous... enfin je n'ai pas à donner mon avis dans tout les cas, je veux dire, c'est votre vie privée si vous aimez... Enfin, juste, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter d'embrasser Bucky sans son accord ?"

-Ah, Steve. J'aimerai vous aider, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si cela va être possible. Il a un visage beaucoup trop... _joli_ pour résister."

-C'est une demande de la part du commando au complet, Mr Stark, s'il vous plait. La dernière fois que vous l'avez embrassé, il a explosé tout un bâtiment à lui tout seul et éliminé plus de 70% de nos ennemis. D'une seule balle chacun. Même Dugan avait peur de lui."

-Bon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

.

**3.**

-…Mr Stark, vous comptez faire la tête encore longtemps ?"

-Je ne fais pas la tête, Peggy. Certains rituels sont trop sacrés pour être brisés, voilà tout."

-Vous voulez dire qu'embrasser quelqu'un avant une démonstration est un rituel, pour vous ?"

-Oui."

-Oh, Bon Dieu ! Mais donnez-lui son foutu baiser qu'on en finisse, Barnes !"

-Pourquoi _moi_ ! Steve, dis quelque chose !"

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligés... de voir la démonstration de cette arme, je veux dire, nous avons tous confiance en Mr Stark, Colonel, n'est-ce pas ?"

-Barnes, c'est un ORDRE !"

-...C'est injuste. Complètement injuste. Et enlevez-moi ce sale sourire narquois de votre face, Stark !"

[…]

-Un baiser n'est pas censé durer plus d'une minute, Stark. Et je croyais que c'était un rituel avant que VOUS fassiez une démonstration. Balancer la télécommande à Peggy pour qu'elle s'en occupe et continuer de m'embrasser ne fait en rien parti de votre rituel bidon !"

-J'ai seulement dit que j'avais besoin d'UN baiser. Je n'ai jamais précisé le temps dudit baiser, Sergent. Et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que cela vous... déplaisait."

-C'est faux !"

-Vraiment ? Ce rouge aux joues vous va à ravir. Dommage que Steve m'ait interdit de vous embrasser sans votre permission. J'aurais adoré..."

-Attendez... quoi ? Il a fait _quoi _?"

.

**4.**

-Sérieusement, vous êtes complètement fou, Stark."

-Merci, Dugan."

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un pilote civil soit plus courageux qu'un membre de l'armée."

-Le courage n'y est que pour peu, Peggy. Je cherchais juste l'occasion de tester le JetStark. Et je dois dire que l'idée de ce rétroviseur était plutôt judicieuse… Sergent Barnes, vous êtes bien silencieux, derrière."

-_Et c'est reparti pour deux minutes de tension à couper au couteau. Ils pourraient pas se sauter dessus une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse _?"

-_Laisse tomber, Franckie. Les américains sont moins libérés que les français_."

-Les gars, je vous rappelle que nous sommes aux États-Unis, où la langue officielle est l'_Anglais_."

-…Hum, bon, je pense que nous survolons le bon point. Que tout le monde se lève et vérifie son équipement, allez !"

-Yes, Captain !"

-Hey, Sergent ! Un baiser de bonne chance avant de vous envoler, ça vous dit ?"

-Oui."

-…Vraiment ? _Humpf..._ !"

-Allez, tout le monde saute ! Bucky, dépêche-toi !"

-On se retrouve en bas, Stark."

-..."

-BON DIEU, MR STARK ! REVENEZ SUR TERRE, VOUS ALLEZ NOUS FAIRE CRASHER !"

-Oh, désolé, Peggy. Cela vous dérangerait de me pincer pour voir si tout cela n'est pas un rêve ?"

[…]

-Mr Stark... Cessez de tourner en rond, vous me donner mal à la tête ! Bon Dieu mais qui a permis à des civils d'entrer dans mon campement ! Carter, ne pensez même pas à répondre à cette question."

-Quand sont-ils censés arriver, Peggy ?"

-Ils devraient être là depuis une heure déjà."

-_Une heure_ !"

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Stark. Steve est toujours en retard. Tenez, les voilà."

-Peggy, bonjour... je sais, je suis encore en retard..."

-...Sergent Barnes."

-Stark."

-...Rendez-vous demain à huit heures, chez moi ?"

-Très bien."

-...Oh, Bon Dieu. Que tout le monde sorte de cette tente, toute cette tension me donne envie de me suicider !"

.

**5.**

-Vous avez renvoyé mon chauffeur."

-Stark... Une limousine, sérieusement ?"

-Cela fait toujours craquer celles que je convoite, pourtant."

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas une femme."

-Mais votre visage est plus séduisant que le plus maquillé d'entre elles."

-...C'était un compliment ?"

-Bon, donc apparemment les gestes vous touchent plus que les paroles. Puis-je vous volez un baiser ? Ou dois-je craindre que vous explosiez mon manoir ?"

-Hah. Juste un seul ? _Humpf_... Oh... _oh_... !"

[...]

-Donc... toi et Howard..."

-...Steve. Ce n'est pas une conversation que je souhaite avoir."

-C'est juste... ça fait bizarre... je veux dire... toi et lui, vous êtes plutôt du genre..."

-Steve..."

-D'accord, désolé."

-..."

-...Il te traite bien, au moins ?"

-_Steve_, bon sang !"

-Okay, okay, je m'excuse. C'est juste que je m'inquiète..."

-Bon, écoute. Tout va bien, tout se passe bien, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est un génie milliardaire et pervers que je..."

-...Excusez-moi, Sergent James Barnes, c'est bien vous ?"

-Oui, que se passe t-il ?"

-J'ai une livraison de cinquante roses pour vous."

-Quoi ?"

-Et un message, avec. 'Pense à toi et la dernière nuit que tu as passé entre mes draps, STOP'."

-_Quoi_ ?"

-Cela vient de... Howard Stark."

-...Je vais le tuer."

.

**END**


End file.
